


Готов бояться?

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Don't copy to another site, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scary Movies, Short, Top Jared Padalecki, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Дженсен боится смотреть фильмы ужасов, но у него есть Джаред, который всегда успокоит
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967
Kudos: 6





	Готов бояться?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are You Ready For A Fright?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424686) by [thorkiship18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18). 



_«Нет, нет! Не надо! Пожалуйста!»_

— О боже…

— Все хорошо, Дженс. Все просто отлично.

Дженсену хочется верить, что так и есть, но он не в состоянии избавиться от волнения.

Неважно даже, что Джаред, ерзая по дивану, с силой его имеет, настолько Дженсен напуган тем, что происходит на экране. Это был единственный способ заставить Дженсена посмотреть этот фильм. Ужасный фильм, «Пятница 13-ое», в котором снимался сам Джаред несколько лет назад.

Почему Джаред согласился на эту роль, для Дженсена оставалось загадкой, но тот факт, что он сидит на коленях у Джареда и бесстыдно трахается, немного утешает.

Дженсен откидывается назад, приглушая крики, когда на экране женщине наносят удар мачете прямо в спину. Внезапная смерть заставляет напрячься каждую мышцу в его теле. Джаред довольно стонет, положив руку Дженсену на спину, другой рукой лаская его член и целуя в шею.

— Джей…

— Расслабься, — шепчет Джаред. — Почти конец. Вот так, малыш. У тебя получается.

Это оказывается не так унизительно, как изначально казалось. С одной стороны, страшно, но с другой — это охренеть как горячо. Кто знал, что большой член, распирающий изнутри, может так ощущаться, когда он напуган.

Джаред задевал все нужные точки, выкручивая сосок и одновременно касаясь члена. Дженсен пытается сосредоточиться на удовольствии, но его взгляд возвращается к происходящему на экране.

Персонаж Джареда и его коллега по фильму убегают от убийцы в лесу.

Дженсен чувствует усиливающееся в паху давление, когда меняется музыка, и напряжение достигает невероятных высот. Он не знает почему, но сказать ничего не может. Просто не может.

Дженсен задыхается, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Он хватается за Джареда и кончает сразу же, как убийца появляется из своего укрытия. Дженсен пачкает Джареду руку и попадает на пол. Такой сильный оргазм заставляет Джареда излиться следом глубоко внутри его тела.

Он в изнеможении валится на Джареда. Фильм продолжается, а Дженсен выжатым лимоном растекается у него на коленях. Они дышат в унисон, а после дружно смеются.

Джаред все еще внутри, все еще очень твердый. Кажется, он не закончил. Это так на него похоже. Одарен конской неограниченной выносливостью. Дженсен чувствует поцелуи в спину, подставляется шеей, пока Джаред не поворачивает его лицом к себе и не целует в губы. Сначала невинно, но в ход идет язык, и поцелуй становится грубым и пошлым, как секс, который у них только что был.

— На очереди «Мой кровавый Валентин», — говорит Джаред с ухмылкой.


End file.
